Captivated By You
by Latina Jun
Summary: Kiley's going to boarding school. He's leaving Momo for an entire year!These are the things that Momo is rembering. I suck at summeries.


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Peach Girl characters.**

**Flash Back**

"I have to go to boarding school," Kiley said. "What!" Momo said in utter shock. " My dad wants me to go to an all boys boarding school" he said. "That's all? That boarding school lets you go anywhere on weekends we can see each other then. Right Kiley." He didn't answer. "Kiley?" "The boarding school is not in Japan. I'm going to a boarding school. In America"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flash Back**

" I'm captivated by you." "I'm captivated…" he had said while gently placing his hand on her face "Captivated by you…" and he kissed her. Momo remembered that day like it was just yesterday. But it happened months ago. They had been together ever since. They have had so much fun. They had so many kisses. They had so many moments. They had each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back**

" A… America" she stammered. Kiley nodded. "No" Momo yelled. "You not going! You can't go!" She yelled. " I'm sorry Momo I can't do anything about it" "No" she screamed. She brought her hand up and slapped Kiley in the face. He grabbed her and hugged her with all his might. "I'm so sorry Momo. But theirs nothing I can do. But don't worry it's just for one year." "Just one year?" she repeated." Yes Momo…Just one year."

**End of Flash Back**

"What are you talking about? Your beautiful Mo." "Don't act all nice," Momo said. "What? You don't believe me?" Kiley said bewildered.

"Those were the bad days," said aloud. "But Kiley you somehow turned them to the best days of my life" she whispered as she hugged herself."

**Flash Back**

Kiley was packing his bags and Momo was helping him. They did it in silence. She kept packing one bag with his uniforms. Kiley was packing his bag full of street clothes. Momo glanced at the clock. 4:58. It was about time for her to go. She left with out a word.

She was half way to her house when she realized she has forgotten something. She ran back to Kiley's. She knew no one was home other then Kiley. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She jiggled the handle. The door wasn't locked. She went inside.

She climbed up the stairs. "Sob" someone was crying. The sound was coming form Kiley's room. She walked slowly so he wouldn't hear her. "Sob" she opened the door slowly.

There was Kiley sitting on his bed. A picture of Momo was in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face. "I don't want to leave" he whispered to the picture "I want to stay with you. I love you so much Momo" Momo's heart skipped a beat. "Oh Kiley" she ran into his room and grabbed him. Kiley looked completely surprised. But he put his

Arms around her and held her tight. It would be along time before he could do this again.

**End of Flash Back**

Kiley was supposed to be back hours ago. Was he going to break his promise? It had been one year. She had remained faithful to him. Toji had broken up with Sae. He wanted to get back together with her. But she had said no. She loved Kiley and Kiley loved her. Kiley never broken his promises yet. But would he break this one?

**Flash Back**

They were at the airport. Kiley's father dropped him of and left him there. Momo's was waiting for him there. "Goodbye Momo" he said. She said nothing. But she didn't resist when Kiley hugged her. "I'll be back when September ends." He kissed her forehead. "Bye Kiley" Momo said sniffling "You better write to me everyday and call me every weekend." "Same back to you beautiful" He tried to kiss her on the lips but Momo turned away. "Bye Momo remember I'll be back when September ends" He let go of her. He walked to the entrance of the plane.

Momo couldn't take it anymore. "Kiley" she yelled as she ran to him. He turned around. She grabbed his face and brought it down to hers. They kissed. Kiley moved back. "I have to go Momo but remember I'll be back before September ends. She nodded. "Bye Momo" he kissed her one last time. Then he walked to the plane. "Remember" he said without looking back "Before September ends" "Bye Kiley" Momo whispered.

**End of Flash Back**

11:56. Kiley don't break you promise. It was raining. But she stood waiting at the school where Kiley had planted a peach pit. He tired to trick her one-week after planting it. "But Kiley was so dumb" Momo thought instead of putting a peach flowers he put quinces instead. Momo checked her watch again. 11:58. "Kiley" she whispered "where are you?" Then she heard something behind her. She listened closely. It sounded like some one signing. She listened closely. _Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again falling from the stars._ The singing stopped. She turned around. Kiley was there holding out his arms to her. Momo glanced at her watch. It 11:59. He did it. He kept his promise.

"Hey Momo" he said giving him one of his best smiles. "You haven't seen me in a year and all you can do is stand there! Where my hug?" "Oh Kiley" she ran into his waiting arms. "Kiley I missed you so much" she cried. "I missed you to Mo." He bent over and kissed her. "Don't leave me again. Don't ever leave me again Kiley" "I'll never leave you again Momo" he hugged her tighter. "I'll never leave" He looked down to see her face more clearly. With the rain now pouring down on the both of them he couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"I love you Kiley" Kiley stepped back in shock. "What's wrong Kiley?" "I haven't heard you say I love you for a whole year" he smiled "it's just so good to hear that from you again" Momo smiled. "Well it's great to see you again" The sky lit up. "Oh crap I hope it's true hat they say. Lightning doesn't strike twice". Let's go Momo" She nodded. They ran toward Kiley's house laughing the entire way.

**Flash Back**

Momo watched as Kiley's plane was rolling down the runway. A few seconds later it started to ascend. " Kiley when you get back I'll have a surprise for you"

**End of Flash Back**

They reached Kiley's house. It was obvious that Kiley had already unpacked. Blankets, clothes, towels, and books were everywhere. All of the bags were open. Except for one. Kiley went up stairs to use the bathroom. Momo went over to the couch and opened the bag. She couldn't believe the things that were in side. All the pictures that Kiley have ever taken of Momo all the presents she had gave him. All the letters she had written to him. There was a folder full of paper. She took it out an opened. They were print outs of every email she had sent to him.

"Oh Kiley" she said. Her eyes brimming with tears. " Aw man. My secrets out" Momo turned. Kiley was standing behind her. "I'm sorry Kiley I just had to see…" Kiley had leaned down and began kissing her. "Don't worry about it Mo my girl" The lights went out. Kiley just shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I like it this way"

"Wait Kiley I have something to give you" she got up and went to the kitchen. She came back holding something in her hand. 'Here Kiley" "What is it?" "Just open it" He ripped the wrapping paper. "Hey isn't this?" Momo took a seat beside him "It is. It's those quinces that you thought were peach flowers. This is the one you tried to fool me with" "And you kept it this whole time?" Momo nodded. "There was something I needed to tell you" she leaned toward him "I'm captivated" she kissed his lips quickly. "I'm captivated by you" Kiley leaned forward and kissed her back. Drawing it out as long as he possibly could. "Same back to you Momo my girl"

**Hi guys this is my first ever romance fan fic! What did you think Peach Girl Fans? Is it good? Please review!**


End file.
